Welcome Home
by Azzi.Turner
Summary: After CoE Gwen and Rhys have a daughter. She's a bit more special than most. Oh and Jack's back
1. Trapped

It was cold in the cells. She shivered and waited. How she had gotten herself in this predicament, well, she wasn't sure. What she sure of though was that she had to get out of it. And that she really, really wished she hadn't left her jacket behind. It was so _dank _in the cells. A drop of water splashed down on her. She let out a shriek of surprise. She tried to occupy her thoughts, not let the panic of the situation affect her. She stepped over to the edge of the cells and stretched her arm out to try and reach the keys. Bloody hell why did she drop them there. Okay fine the _brilliant _idea of cleaning the cells had come to her on a whim. But why, _why _had she been so _stupid _that she didn't even put the keys in the cells with her. And then the bloody door had swung shut and locked her in. Her arm was to short to reach the keys. She pulled it back in and stuck out her leg, trying to drag them over using her foot. _This _was why they (whoever they was) had always said; If you're in Torchwood on your own, never _ever _go in the cells. She looked around the cells of the newly built Torchwood base. She really must get around to sending a Thank You card to Martha, who had told UNIT to rebuild Torchwood exactly the way it was or they'd lose one of their most experienced doctors. Gwen had made a few changes here and there, but it was basically the same. She was really glad she'd had some of the cells fitted with metal bars right now. She heard her name called out.

"Gwen!" it echoed down the halls.

At first she didn't find anything strange about it at all, then she remembered that she was the only one in here. It struck her as odd. Then it came again.

"Gwen. Gwen Cooper!" the voice sound vaguely American.

"Right," Gwen said. "Now I know I'm going mad. There's no way I could have heard that voice."

But she had. It was the voice of her boss, back in the days. It was the voice of-

"Captain Jack Harkness!" Gwen exclaimed as he stood before her in the cells. "Captain Jack bloody Harkness. You're here, you really are!"

Gwen stood up and stuck her arms out of the cell, wrapping him in a hug. It made the list of her top ten most painful hugs, coz there were several metal bars between her and him, but it also made the list of her top ten best hugs, because Jack was back.

"Gwen Cooper." Jack said proudly. "Look what you've done, you fixed it all up."

Gwen remembered where she stood and pushed him back, "You left me."

"I had to go, I couldn't stay here. Torchwood was gone, and I couldn't stay, I couldn't, I had to run, feel the freedom of running, with no ties to anyone place. I left the reamians of Torchwood, so I could remember what it was, who _I _was."

"Uh huh," Gwen started to shout. "I was Torchwood Jack, I was all that was bloody well left. It was me, and Rhys. Rhys helped me out for a bit, but then when Tosh was born he had to stop too, so he could look after her." Gwen pushed Jack back.

"Tosh..?"

My daughter. Toshiko Ianto Williams."

"Tosh Ianto. Oh Gwen." Jack wrapped her into another painful hug.

"Thanks Jack," Gwen smiled, instantly forgiving him. For now at least.

"Can I meet her, please?"

Gwen nodded. Jack turned to go.

"Umm, Jack?"

"Yes?" he turned back to her.

"Let me out of these bloody cells first!"


	2. Toshiko Ianto Williams

**A/N: Hiya, I'm really liking this story and I hope you are too. I've written the next chapter already. I just need to know you want it, so review. No constructive critism, outright bitching ok.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or anything in this story which is obviously not mine. Toshiko Ianto is mine though, and you can use her if you want.**

Gwen and Jack walked to Gwen's house, even though it was pouring down with rain. When they arrived Gwen put her hand on Jack's arm.

"Umm, sorry Jack, you'd better wait out here," she smiled at him. "I'm going to warn Rhys that you're here. He knows how to fire a gun now. I know he won't kill you. But he might shoot you and I don't want Tosh to see that."

Jack nodded, "Okay, go and warn him. I'll be here."

Gwen walked to the front door, then turned around, "Oh, and don't you go swanning off, even if there is a big emergency. I want you to meet my daughter."

She disappeared inside. Jack looked at her house. It was white, two storeys and pretty big. It looked cosy. There were green hedges all around and by the door was a red pram. Jack walked up to it and ran his hand along the handles. He thought about Gwen. Her face had seemed softer than when he last saw her, in a good way. Motherhood suited her.

Gwen reached the front door, then turned around and waved her hand at her boss, "Oh, and don't you go swanning off, even if there is a big emergency. I want you to meet my daughter."

"Gwen!" called out Rhys from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Of course it's me, you goon. Who else would it be?"

"A burglar?" Rhys guessed.

Gwen laughed as she walked into the kitchen, "Sure, a burglar at twelve o'clock when it's quite clearer there is someone home."

Rhys shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Gwen smiled at her husband. He was spooning, or trying to spoon, something green and mushy into his daughter's mouth. Gwen walked over and took the spoon off him. She held it to her baby, who immediately accepted it and swallowed the moosh.

"I heard voices outside a minute ago," said Rhys. "Was that you?"

Gwen nodded, putting another spoon in Tosh's mouth.

"Who were you talking to?"

Gwen turned to look at Rhys, "Jack."

"Jack…" Rhys asked.

"Harkness."

"He's back?"

"Yes, and he's outside in the rain, could you let him in, and please don't shoot him."

Rhys nodded solemnly and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Jack standing under a tree, with a pink umbrella covered in lady bugs. It was Tosh's umbrella.

"Jack!" called out Rhys.

Jack turned, "Hello Rhys."

"Don't be a fool, come in out of the rain."

Jack came to the door and put the umbrella down. He shook Rhys's hand, once they were both inside.

Jack noticed a wet trail leading out of the room and followed it to the kitchen were he found Gwen holding a small girl.

"She's gorgeous."

Jack smiled as Gwen spun around startled.

"Can I hold her?" asked Jack.

Gwen nodded, despite Rhys's shaking head. She passed the baby to her friend.

"Captain Jack Harkness, meet Toshiko Ianto Williams," Gwen smiled as the tough looking American cooed of the baby.

Tosh looked at Jack curiously, then back at her mother. Gwen nodded encouragingly at the baby.

"Hi there, Tosh," Jack said softly to the small child.

The girl looked up at Jack and grinned, "Hello Captain Jack."

Gwen and Jack walked to Gwen's house, even though it was pouring down with rain. When they arrived Gwen put her hand on Jack's arm.

"Umm, sorry Jack, you'd better wait out here," she smiled at him. "I'm going to warn Rhys that you're here. He knows how to fire a gun now. I know he won't kill you. But he might shoot you and I don't want Tosh to see that."

Jack nodded, "Okay, go and warn him. I'll be here."

Gwen walked to the front door, then turned around, "Oh, and don't you go swanning off, even if there is a big emergency. I want you to meet my daughter."

She disappeared inside. Jack looked at her house. It was white, two storeys and pretty big. It looked cosy. There were green hedges all around and by the door was a red pram. Jack walked up to it and ran his hand along the handles. He thought about Gwen. Her face had seemed softer than when he last saw her, in a good way. Motherhood suited her.

Gwen reached the front door, then turned around and waved her hand at her boss, "Oh, and don't you go swanning off, even if there is a big emergency. I want you to meet my daughter."

"Gwen!" called out Rhys from the kitchen. "Is that you?"

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Of course it's me, you goon. Who else would it be?"

"A burglar?" Rhys guessed.

Gwen laughed as she walked into the kitchen, "Sure, a burglar at twelve o'clock when it's quite clearer there is someone home."

Rhys shrugged, "Stranger things have happened."

Gwen smiled at her husband. He was spooning, or trying to spoon, something green and mushy into his daughter's mouth. Gwen walked over and took the spoon off him. She held it to her baby, who immediately accepted it and swallowed the moosh.

"I heard voices outside a minute ago," said Rhys. "Was that you?"

Gwen nodded, putting another spoon in Tosh's mouth.

"Who were you talking to?"

Gwen turned to look at Rhys, "Jack."

"Jack…" Rhys asked.

"Harkness."

"He's back?"

"Yes, and he's outside in the rain, could you let him in, and please don't shoot him."

Rhys nodded solemnly and walked to the front door. He opened it and saw Jack standing under a tree, with a pink umbrella covered in lady bugs. It was Tosh's umbrella.

"Jack!" called out Rhys.

Jack turned, "Hello Rhys."

"Don't be a fool, come in out of the rain."

Jack came to the door and put the umbrella down. He shook Rhys's hand, once they were both inside.

Jack noticed a wet trail leading out of the room and followed it to the kitchen were he found Gwen holding a small girl.

"She's gorgeous."

Jack smiled as Gwen spun around startled.

"Can I hold her?" asked Jack.

Gwen nodded, despite Rhys's shaking head. She passed the baby to her friend.

"Captain Jack Harkness, meet Toshiko Ianto Williams," Gwen smiled as the tough looking American cooed of the baby.

Tosh looked at Jack curiously, then back at her mother. Gwen nodded encouragingly at the baby.

"Hi there, Tosh," Jack said softly to the small child.

The girl looked up at Jack and grinned, "Hello Captain Jack."


	3. Hot chocolate

**Authors note: Hi guys, here's the next chapter. My mind tends to wander when I write, so it gets a bit odd at times etc. But I think it's good. Hope you think so, and review please. Reviews make me write faster.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do not own the Empire State buildning. I do not own the Earth. But I do own my own little world where everything works out Azzi**

The responses were all different.

"Did she just talk?" (Jack)

"That's just weird, she's only eight months old" (Rhys)

"Tosh honey, Tosh say Momma. Momma." (Gwen)

Tosh just grinned and smiled.

Gwen took her daughter off Jack, "Oh, I can't believe you were her first words Jack, Toshiko, your first words are supposed to be Momma."

Rhys shouted, "What kind of alien shit have you been giving my daughter to make her talk so soon!?"

Gwen frowned, "I didn't do anything."

Toshiko grabbed her mum's nose and laughed. Rhys shook his head, calming down.

"Gwen, careful, you're going to get Tosh all wet," Rhys took Tosh from Gwen.

"Right sorry, Toshiko," Gwen shook her wet hair. "Right, I'm going to go and have a shower."

Gwen hurried up the stairs.

Tosh smiled again, and waved after her mother, "Bye-bye Momma."

"Tosh!" exclaimed Rhys. "Stop talking. It's not right for a child of your age to-"

Don't tell her to stop talking," Jack interrupted. "She's really talented, maybe she's a brainiac, like her name sake."

"Okay, good girl Toshiko. You keep on talking, you can yak for your whole life and I promise I won't ever stop you." Rhys smiled at his baby girl.

"I'll make sure you keep your word Rhys," Jack grinned.

Gwen came back down the stairs.

"That was quick," Jack and Rhys said together.

"I didn't want to miss anything more, she's so brilliant."

Toshiko reached out for her mother. Gwen took her and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Rhys I feel like a hot chocolate, anyone else want one?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," said Rhys and Jack together.

"Could you stop talking together, you're reminding me of the bloody 456." Gwen smiled.

Rhys pointed at a jar on the counter, almost filled to the top, "Swear jar."

"You guys have a swear jar?" asked Jack.

"No," Rhys shook his head. "_Gwen _has a swear jar. I don't want Tosh to start swearing, especially now that she's talking."

Tosh chose that moment to say a Very Bad Word.

Gwen frowned, "Toshiko, that's not a nice word, promise you wont say it again, at least until your six," Rhys shot her a Look. "I mean twel- eighteen?"

Rhys nodded. Gwen pulled four mugs out of the cupboard.

"Jack, love, could you pass me the drinking chocolate?" Gwen asked, taking a spoon from a drawer.

Jack peeked in the closest cupboard, there was a big jar of chocolate powder. He stuck his head back out the cupboard.

"Sorry Gwen, he said. "Looks like you've only got sober."

Gwen reached across the counter and swatted at his head. Jack passed her the chocolate. She spooned it into the hot water. As she did this she thought _I so did not just say drinking chocolate. I'm turning into my mother._

Thinking of her mother she remembered that she'd somehow forgotten to tell her mother that she had a daughter. Gwen bit her lip. Best do that soon.

Gwen passed out the hot chocolate. She took a sip of her's, was reminded it was scalding hot and spat it out. The spit/hot chocolate just missed where Rhys sat.

"Jesus Gwen," said Rhys. "You alright?"

Gwen nodded, sticking her tounge out of her mouth, "Isth hot."

"Mmm," Jack nodded. "Straight from the kettle I dare say it would be."

"Shut up Harkness."

"Right so, apart from the hot chocolate actually being hot, you've got yourself a talking eight month old baby," Jack smiled.

"She's not even got teeth yet," Rhys said. "How is that even possible?"

"It's not," Jack's smile broadened. "Sounds like it's right up our street, eh Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, but she really didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"So, shall we go to the Hub and check her out?" Jack reached for the baby.

"Harkness, you pervert!" Gwen shouted swiping Toshiko out of his reach.

"I meant, like as in a check up, at the doctors," Jack grinned. "Get your mind out of the gutters Gwen. Maybe when she's older, but she's to young."

"Over my dead body," Gwen and Rhys growled together.

"Torchwood?" Jack motioned towards the door.

Rhys and Gwen walked outside into the rain, destination Torchwood.

The responses were all different.

"Did she just talk?" (Jack)

"That's just weird, she's only eight months old" (Rhys)

"Tosh honey, Tosh say Momma. Momma." (Gwen)

Tosh just grinned and smiled.

Gwen took her daughter off Jack, "Oh, I can't believe you were her first words Jack, Toshiko, your first words are supposed to be Momma."

Rhys shouted, "What kind of alien shit have you been giving my daughter to make her talk so soon!?"

Gwen frowned, "I didn't do anything."

Toshiko grabbed her mum's nose and laughed. Rhys shook his head, calming down.

"Gwen, careful, you're going to get Tosh all wet," Rhys took Tosh from Gwen.

"Right sorry, Toshiko," Gwen shook her wet hair. "Right, I'm going to go and have a shower."

Gwen hurried up the stairs.

Tosh smiled again, and waved after her mother, "Bye-bye Momma."

"Tosh!" exclaimed Rhys. "Stop talking. It's not right for a child of your age to-"

Don't tell her to stop talking," Jack interrupted. "She's really talented, maybe she's a brainiac, like her name sake."

"Okay, good girl Toshiko. You keep on talking, you can yak for your whole life and I promise I won't ever stop you." Rhys smiled at his baby girl.

"I'll make sure you keep your word Rhys," Jack grinned.

Gwen came back down the stairs.

"That was quick," Jack and Rhys said together.

"I didn't want to miss anything more, she's so brilliant."

Toshiko reached out for her mother. Gwen took her and wrapped her up in a big hug.

"Rhys I feel like a hot chocolate, anyone else want one?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," said Rhys and Jack together.

"Could you stop talking together, you're reminding me of the bloody 456." Gwen smiled.

Rhys pointed at a jar on the counter, almost filled to the top, "Swear jar."

"You guys have a swear jar?" asked Jack.

"No," Rhys shook his head. "_Gwen _has a swear jar. I don't want Tosh to start swearing, especially now that she's talking."

Tosh chose that moment to say a Very Bad Word.

Gwen frowned, "Toshiko, that's not a nice word, promise you wont say it again, at least until your six," Rhys shot her a Look. "I mean twel- eighteen?"

Rhys nodded. Gwen pulled four mugs out of the cupboard.

"Jack, love, could you pass me the drinking chocolate?" Gwen asked, taking a spoon from a drawer.

Jack peeked in the closest cupboard, there was a big jar of chocolate powder. He stuck his head back out the cupboard.

"Sorry Gwen, he said. "Looks like you've only got sober."

Gwen reached across the counter and swatted at his head. Jack passed her the chocolate. She spooned it into the hot water. As she did this she thought _I so did not just say drinking chocolate. I'm turning into my mother._

Thinking of her mother she remembered that she'd somehow forgotten to tell her mother that she had a daughter. Gwen bit her lip. Best do that soon.

Gwen passed out the hot chocolate. She took a sip of her's, was reminded it was scalding hot and spat it out. The spit/hot chocolate just missed where Rhys sat.

"Jesus Gwen," said Rhys. "You alright?"

Gwen nodded, sticking her tounge out of her mouth, "Isth hot."

"Mmm," Jack nodded. "Straight from the kettle I dare say it would be."

"Shut up Harkness."

"Right so, apart from the hot chocolate actually being hot, you've got yourself a talking eight month old baby," Jack smiled.

"She's not even got teeth yet," Rhys said. "How is that even possible?"

"It's not," Jack's smile broadened. "Sounds like it's right up our street, eh Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, but she really didn't like the way this conversation was going.

"So, shall we go to the Hub and check her out?" Jack reached for the baby.

"Harkness, you pervert!" Gwen shouted swiping Toshiko out of his reach.

"I meant, like as in a check up, at the doctors," Jack grinned. "Get your mind out of the gutters Gwen. Maybe when she's older, but she's to young."

"Over my dead body," Gwen and Rhys growled together.

"Torchwood?" Jack motioned towards the door.

Rhys and Gwen walked outside into the rain, destination Torchwood.


	4. Perfect

**Authors note: Hiya, next chapter. Oh and by the way, thanks for all those people who pointed out that chapter, two I think, is written out twice. I'm not going to fix it, coz I wanna see how many people comment on it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Pokemon**

Jack left Gwen's house with Toshiko in his arms. He held her close so the rain wouldn't get at her much, though he thought that maybe it wouldn't affect her the way it affected everyone else. Maybe her immune system was as advanced as her vocal chords.

They arrived at the hub and put Tosh straight on the autopsy table.

"I can't believe," said Gwen turning to Rhys. "That you let her come in here without a fight when you wont even let her watch Pokemon on TV."

"I can't believe," Jack said. "That you two sound like an old married couple and you've only been married what? Two years?"

Rhys wrapped Gwen in his arms, "Two years next month."

Gwen squealed and wriggled out of his grasp, "You're making me feel old."

Jack rolled his eyes, "You're telling me."

Gwen patted Jack on the back, "Don't flatter yourself, I was telling Rhys."

"Right," Jack nodded slowly. "Tosh."

"Gwen," said Gwen.

"No, I mean, Tosh," Jack pointed at Tosh.

"Oh, right." Gwen smiled and took a scan of her daughter.

Rhys got bored after a while and wandered off into the hothouse. After a while of that he got bored and sat down in Gwen's chair and spun around, and around, and around…

"What are you doing?"

Gwen's voice startled him and he fell off. Rhys heard his wife laugh and felt her hand pull him to his feet. He teetered bit, because he was dizzy.

"Dada, you're being silly." Tosh smiled.

"Gwen did you hear that?!" Rhys exclaimed with delight. "She said 'Dada'!"

Gwen sighed, "I know, she's been saying that since you walked off an hour ago."

"Dada, you're being silly," Tosh waved.

"Is she okay?" Rhys asked concerned.

"She's fine!" boomed Jack, entering the room. "Perfectly fine. Way too fine."

"What do you mean 'too fine'"

"I mean, she's never been sick, her immune system is at a hundred percent. Her mental capacity should belong in the mind of a two year old." Jack smiled. "I want to see how she was made."

Gwen frowned, "No way Harkness, you are not watching me an Rhys have-"

"Ew!" exclaimed Jack. "That's a mental image I didn't need. No I mean I want to know everything I can about your pregnancy with her."

"Oh, okay," Gwen smiled cautiously. "That's much better."

"Right," Jack gestured to his office. "Step inside my office."


	5. Another One!

**Authors note: Here's the next chapter, sorry it's so short. I'm busy trying to learn my lines for this play and keeping you guys happy with regular updates at the same time. Hopefully more up tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. But I _really _wish I did**

Gwen sat down opposite Jack with Tosh in her arms. Rhys stood next to her.

"Ask away," Gwen smiled.

Jack thought for a minute, then, "How long was the pregnancy?"

"Nine months exactly," Gwen replied.

"_Exactly_?" Jack boggled. "Do you know how rare that is?"

"Yes," Gwen answered.

"Good," Jack grinned. "Coz I don't."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Keep going."

"Were there any problems?"

Gwen shook her head, "Apart from saving the world a few times everything was normal."

"Okay," Jack wrote this down in his book. "Do you have any videos of ultra sounds?"

"About four," Gwen replied.

"And," Rhys butted in. "We have a video of the birth."

"Okay," Jack looked at Rhys," I'll need to see all of those."

"No!" Gwen exclaimed. "You can see the ultrasounds but not the other one."

Jack ignored her and spoke to Rhys, "Can you go fetch the videos and as many photos of Gwen during the pregnany as possible?"

Rhys turned to go. Jack called out again;

"Oh, and before you go can I grab a blood sample?"

"What do you need that for?" Gwen and Rhys asked together.

Jack smiled, "How do you two feel about having a second child?"


	6. Blood baby

**Authors note: Sorry, sorry, sorry. I am so sorry. I meant to have this chapter up nearly a week ago but my laptop decided it hated me and the Internet broke. Still, no harm done, the chapters here now (obviously or you wouldn't be reading this) Okay, this chapter starts to build up on the plot of the story a bit more, so just bare with me.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do now own a Torchwood magazine now though. I got it yesterday. *laughs like a happy maniac and does happy dance***

Gwen and Jack were standing next to a tank. Jack had two needles full of blood in his hands. The one in his right hand was Gwen's, the one in his left, Rhys's.

"So remind me again what this is supposed to do," Gwen looked cautiously at the tank.

"Well," Jack began. "I inject the blood into here," Jack pointed at a small hole on the side of the tank. "And the blood fuses together to form a solid body."

"A child," Gwen said softly.

"Right, a child," Jack nodded. "A child that should grow exactly like Toshiko did, except, instead of being inside you, it'll be inside this glass tank, so we can see exactly how it develops. That should give us a bit of insight into how Tosh can be so absolutely perfect. Only problem is, we are creating a new life, which we can't just get rid of, and we could put it up for adoption, but it's going to be so perfect that it'll not be safe with normal people's family's and then it will be tested on and poked by scientists, so either you and Rhys, or I will have to take care of it, as you, Gwen, are a woman, you make the best candidate. Do you accept the challenge?"

Gwen stood to attention, "I accept Captain, reporting and ready for duty."

Jack laughed, "Good, let's do this thang." Jack put on a cowboy accent.

Gwen reached out and took Jack's hand, "Do you mind if I inject the blood?"

"Go ahead," Jack handed her the needles. "It's your baby, you might as well make it."

Gwen inserted the blood into the tank, it immediately swirled in the liquid within the tank and solidified together. It formed the body of a foetus.

"Bloody hell," Gwen gasped. "That was fast."

"Has to be," Jack grinned. "We don't have all the time in the world. We want to find out as much about your daughter as possible.

Gwen's phone rang, she turned away from Jack and answered.

"Gwen Cooper."

"I know, why else would I ring your mobile?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Gwen. Your mother asked me to call you and ask you 'round for lunch. She says it's about time we saw you. When was the last time? Your wedding? Yes that was it. So can you come?"

Gwen smiled, typical dad, always talking "Umm, hang on, I'll just see if I can leave work."

Gwen put her phone down next to her thigh, "Jack, my parents want me to come 'round for lunch, do you need me here."

"No," Jack smiled. "Take a break, you've been working since I left, have a break."

"Thanks," Gwen smiled. "I'll be taking Toshiko, so you don't do any experiments on her while I'm gone."

Jack nodded, somewhat reluctantly.

Gwen raised her mobile to her ear and walked away from Jack, "Okay, I'll be there in an hour."

"An hour?" it was Gwen's mother's voice on the phone now. "That long."

"That's quick Mum," Gwen said. "I have to get Rhys and then drive all the way to Swansea."

"Okay, I'll see you in about an hour."

Rhys walked back into the hub with several video tapes and Toshiko, "I got the tapes."

"Great," Gwen grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the invisible lift. "And I got you lunch, come on let's go, leave the tapes on the floor."

Gwen looked at the tapes, then pulled out one of them, "Except that one, Jack can't see that."

Jack yanked the video out of her hands, "I need them _all_"

"Ahh, Jack!" Gwen tried to grab it off him.

"Go," Jack smiled. "You'll be late to lunch."

He shooed Rhys and Gwen out the door and then looked at the video in his hand. Fun, they got to go out to lunch with the folks, and he had to stay here and watch Gwen giving birth. He wasn't sure who got the better end of the deal.


	7. Nightingale

**Author's note: Hi y'all. I had some really bad writers block doing this chapter, so don't be suprised if it's crap. I'm bringing in some more of the Whoniverse now, so buckle your seatbelts. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood. I do not own Torchwood. I do not own Torchwood. Sorry, it sounds a bit like writing lines doesn't it?**

Rhys stood nervously next to Gwen waiting for Gwen's parents to answer the doorbell ring. Gwen shifted Toshiko to her other hip and pressed the bell again.

"Urgh," she said impatiently. "What's taking them?"

The door swung open and there stood Gwen's mum smiling. She saw Tosh and did a boggle eyed double take.

"Hi Mum," Gwen said breezily. "What's for lunch? I'm starved."

Gwen pushed her way past her mother and through the door. She went into the lounge and place Tosh on the floor, sitting on the sofa. She patted the place next to her,

"Come on Mum, let Rhys inside and then shut the door. It's pouring, you'll catch a cold," Gwen smiled her biggest smile. "Dad!" she yelled loudly. "Dad, are you coming, I'm here!"

Gwen's dad appeared at the lounge room door, "Hiya Gwen…" he trailed off when he saw Toshiko.

Gwen's smile broadened, "Hi Dad, come, sit, what have you been up to? Played any golf lately, I know you never really liked golf, but they say all old men like golf, not that you're old or anything but frankly you're getting on in years." She laughed. "Who am I to talk I'm getting old too. Not long and I'll be in a walking frame."

Gwen turned and looked at Rhys, "Sit down honey," she winked at him.

Rhys sat down, he hated it when Gwen got like this, trying to avoid the subject.

He picked Tosh up and smiled at Gwen's mother, "This is Toshiko."

"Toshiko…" Gwen's Mum trailed off.

Gwen smiled broadly, "Toshiko Ianto Williams."

Gwen took her daughters hand and said softly, "Say hi to your Grandma and Grandpa, Tosh"

* * *

Jack was watching the video of Gwen giving birth with child like glee (and popcorn) when his phone rang.

"Ello?" he mumbled with a mouthful of popcorn.

"Jack, are you eating?" Martha's voice rang through Jack's ear like a nightingale (A/N: He he, I'm a fangirl at heart. I love the Martha/Nightingale references!)

"Martha!" Jack exclaimed. "Hi!"

"Ouch, Jack, not so loud," Martha laughed. "What are you up to?"

"Watching Gwen have a baby."

"Another one?"

"No, it's a tape of Toshiko being born… Wait, you know about Tosh?"

"Yeah, I was there when she was born," Martha replied.

"What, you mean I'm watching this and you could have just told me all about it." Jack grinned. "I am so glad you didn't ring ten minutes earlier."

Jack could pretty much hear Martha roll her eyes.

"So what are you calling for anyway?"

"The Doctor."

Jack almost dropped the phone, "Really, where?"

"He called before and said he was on his way to Cardiff, something about an unearthly child, and having to check it out."

"Unearthly child…" Jack did some quick math and got four. "Martha, I have to call Gwen. Can you come to Cardiff, we're going to need a medic."

Jack hung up and dialled Gwen's mobile.

* * *

"So I've had a granddaughter for nearly a year and you didn't even bother to tell me?" Gwen's mother was disappointed.

"Sorry Mum," Gwen patted her mother's arm. "I've been busy."

"It takes two minutes to ring me and say, 'Mum, I'm pregnant' or 'Mum, I've just had a baby'"

"yeah, I'm sorry."

"You've already said that."

Gwen's mobile rang, she checked the caller ID. Jack.

"Mum, I've got to take this, it's my boss," Gwen stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack," she hissed. "What is it?"

"Martha just called."

Gwen smiled, "Really? How is she?"

"Good, she's coming over. I need you here. And Tosh, and" Jack gulped. "Maybe even Rhys."

"Why, Jack is everything all right?"

"The Doctor's coming."

Gwen hung up. She ran back into the lounge and grabbed Tosh out of her father's arms.

"Come on Rhys, we've got to go," she waved to her mum and dad.

"You just got here," her mother whined.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Gwen smiled. "Something's come up at work."

"Well, you can leave Tosh here," her father said hopefully.

"Sorry, I need her to come with me," Gwen left the house.

Rhys looked helplessly over his shoulder, "Bye, we'll do dinner sometime, kay."

By the time he got to the car Gwen was already in the driver's seat and Tosh safely strapped up. Rhys climbed in and Gwen revved the engine and sped off.


	8. A Visit From The Doctor

Back at the hub Jack walked towards the invisible lift to meet the Doctor where he was certain the TARDIS would land. On his way he passed a picture of the old team at the reception for Gwen's wedding. There was Toshiko (Sato), Owen, Gwen and Rhys, Jack and Ianto. He felt a sudden pang of loss. Of all the people in the photo only three remained, the other's were all dead. They died heroically of course, there was no other way for anyone in Torchwood to die other than heroically. But every death is sad, so sad it makes you want to curl up into a ball and cry for the rest of your life. But Jack had known so many people that had died that he knew he couldn't curl up in a ball, if he did then more people would die. It still hurt so bad though. He heard somewhere that life is like a movie on SBS or the Discovery Channel where there are no breaks. There's no peace for the living. Ever. Jack heard the sound of the TARDIS dematerialising and rushed to meet it. The door swung open and the Doctor stepped out. He had a different face than Jack was used to, this was the third face he had seen the Doctor in, he looked younger every time too. Jack felt something like jealousy at this, he might not look any older, but it would be nice to look younger.

"Hello Jack," the Doctor smiled.

"Hello Doctor," Jack replied. "Come inside."

Jack led the Doctor into the hub. They had been there for about a point of a second when Gwen ran in with Rhys behind her and Tosh in her arms.

"Hi Jack," she called. "Sorry it took me so long to get here, we were in Swansea and it took a long time to get here. Sorry."

"You already said that," Rhys told her.

"Uh huh," Gwen nodded. "How long until the Doctor gets here. And who's this."

"Slow down Gwen," Jack put up his hand to silence her. "The Doctor's already here, this is him."

"No it's not," Gwen shook her head. "The Doctor had spiky hair and-"

"Yeah, Gwen I know." Jack grinned. "He died. He regenerated into this man."

"Right, sure." Gwen nodded. "Right. Hi, we haven't met properly. Gwen Cooper."

"Hi Gwen Cooper, I'm the Doctor."

"I'm Rhys Williams," Rhys shook his hand.

"Hi Rhys Williams, I'm the Doctor."

"Got that," Rhys said smiling.

"Who's this?" the Doctor smiled at Tosh.

"Toshiko Williams," Gwen replied. "D'you wanna hold her?"

The Doctor reached forward and took the baby off her. He frowned.

"This is exactly the reason I'm hear," the Doctor said.

"An unearthly child?" Gwen and Jack said in unison.

"Exactly," the Doctor gave Toshiko back to Gwen. "The TARDIS was bleeping like mad, trying to tell me that something was wrong for months, but I was busy, so I couldn't come check it out, not 'till now anyway."

"Doc, you've got a time machine, how can you not have time for something?" Jack asked curiously.

The Doctor waved his hand around vaguely, "Established time lines and junk like that. Can't be in the wrong place at the wrong time now can I?"

"Umm, Doctor?" Gwen clicked her fingers in front of his face. "Why is my daughter 'unearthly'?"

"Hmm," the Doctor looked at her. "I don't know, how good is that? Let's find out"

"We've been trying to," Rhys put in, "we've done everything we can to find out what's wrong. Haven't we?"

"Not quite," Jack said. "We're still working on another method of finding out."

"Ooh, really?" the Doctor grinned. "What?"

"I'll show you," Jack turned and led the way to the child growing in the tank.

* * *

The Doctor widened his eyes in alarm at the site of the 'baby' in the tank, "What is that?" he asked with disgust.

"My sister," Tosh said very clearly.

Gwen turned to Tosh, "No Tosh, we don't know if it is a sister or a brother yet."

"Did she talk?" asked the Doctor with interest.

"Yeah," Rhys nodded.

"Okay, that's cool," the Doctor addressed Tosh directly. "Toshiko, why do you say it is your sister?"

"Just know," Tosh patted her heart. "In here."

"Right," the Doctor turned to Jack. "How'd that foetus get in there?"

"I injected some of Gwen's blood and some of Rhy's blood in the tank and it melded together to form the foetus."

"Of course," the Doctor put on a silly American sounding voice. "Oh, I know, there's one unearthly child in the world. Hmm, bit of a problem, I know, instead of fixing it, I'll make another.'" He resumed his normal voice. "Not clever Jack."

"I do not sound like that." Jack muttered.

Gwen giggled.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was just a filler. Is it any good for a filler? I don't like writing eleventh Doc, coz I don't know anything about him, but I figure that he would have regenerated by now so... Anyway, please review. Martha's in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: i don not own Torchwood or Doctor Who, I'm just playing in the sandbox**


	9. Never Sick

Martha Jones walked towards the tourist shop and walked in. The last time she had done so Ianto had greeted her from the desk. Now he wan't around to greet her anymore, or indeed greet anyone. She entered the hub and called out.

"Hello! Jack, Gwen! Is anyone here?"

The response she got came from five different mouths, "Through here!" **(Ten points if you can name the five people)**

Martha followed the sound of the voices. When she got to tem she saw Gwen and Rhys sat on the autopsy table. Jack and the Doctor stood next to them.

"Hi everyone." Martha smiled.

"Hi Martha," they chorused, except Tosh who just said 'Hi', not actually knowing Martha's name.

"What are we all doing down here?" Martha asked.

It was Toshiko who answered, "Argueing about my sister."

"Your sister?" Martha was a bit taken aback at Tosh talking, but knew that she could.

Toshiko pointed at the tank. Martha looked at the foetus, which had grown a bit more since the Doctor had first seen it.

"Why's there a child in a tank?"

"I wanted to study it," Jack responded simply.

"It's my daughter," Gwen hugged Tosh closer to her chest.

"Made from blood samples of me and Gwen," Rhys added.

"I think it's horrible," the Doctor grinned.

"Then why are you smiling?" Martha commented.

The Doctor widened his smile, "Coz I want to study it too."

"Okay, anything interesting?" Martha asked.

"Not yet," Jack replied. "Nothing, it's all absolutely normal."

"Why are you studying it?"

"I want to find out about Gwen's pregnancy as much as I can, and coz I wasn't there, I'm watching this one grow," Jack turned to Gwen. "Have you told your parents that you are going to give them another grandchild?"

Gwen widened her eyes and shook her head.

"Ring them now, tell them," Jack smiled. "I'm not going to be starting any family feuds with your family Gwen, you're the normal one."

Gwen nodded and walked off to have the telephone conversation away from Jack.

Jack turned around and looked seriously at the rest of them, "I'm worried about Gwen."

"WHy?" RHys asked with concern.

"Because, I've been checking all her files, and all her Doctor's notice etcetera and apparantly Gwen was really sick as a baby. From the time she was concieved her mother was always just on the verge of miscarriage. When Gwen was born she was hooked up to machine's untill she was about Toshiko's age and until she was eight, literally on her eighth birthday she was sick al the way through her life. Then she turned eight," Jack took a breath. "And she hasn't been sick since. Well, apart from the occasional cold, and she had chicken pox when she was ten. Other than that though, perfectly healthy."

"That's not too strange, " Martha said. "Lot's of kids are really sick when they are small but as they get bigger, their imune system gets stronger."

The DOctor shook his head, "Not like that, most children still get sick, a lot more than Ms. Cooper."

"Mrs." Rhys said.

"Mrs. Cooper," the Doctor amended.

"Well, technically it's Williams," Rhys said. "But she prefers to be calle-"

"Stop whittering, Rhys," Gwen called entering the room. "I called my parents, they're a bit angry I didn't say anything while I was there, but they're happy I _did _tell them. And I called your parents too, RHys. They're a bit angry too, but apparently they'e on holiday in Australia and wont be back for a while, so thank God we wont have to go and visit. I mean, no offence Rhys, but your mum is just-"

"Now, you're whittering Gwen," Rhys laughed.

"Right, sorry," Gwen smiled and took Tosh off the autopsy table. "I'm going to go and get some food in this one, anyone else coming?"

Gwen left the room and the Doctor and Martha followed. Rhys went to go too, but Jack grabbed his wrist.

"Rhys, I need you to do something for me," Jack said. "Find out off anyone you can what happened on Gwen's eighth birthday, or the week around it. Ask her parent, her old doctors, even her, but do it discretely."

Rhys nodded, "Okay. Umm, can I go and get some food now."

Jack let go of his wrist, "Go ahead, bring me back a danish."

* * *

_Okay everyone. That's the next chapter. What do you think? I like it, do you? Please review, and tell me if you do. God thant sounds like some corny rhyme. Urgh, remind me never to rhyme again. Right. Merry Christmas everyone and I'll update, hopefully on the 27th._

_I do not own Torchwood. Obviously, or Ianto would never have died. Aww, I never evne liked Ianto untill he died. I feel bad now. Ohh._


	10. Release

**A/N: **Well, there's the next chapter underneath. It's not very long, but it's a crucial plot point so read it and review please. Hope y'all had a great Christmas.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Torchwood. Just a bunch of DVDs and magazines.

* * *

Rhys decided to ring Gwen's mother and talk to her about Gwen's eighth birthday.

"Hello?" Mary Cooper's voice shouted into the phone.

"Hello, Mary," Rhys said. "It's Rhys."

"Rhys?" Mary asked. "What are you calling for? Not a word from you or Gwen for nearly two years, then suddenly a visit, two phone calls, a grandchild and another one on the way, all in one day? It must be my birthday."

"No," Rhys said. "It's not your birthday, but it's funny you should mention birthday's…"

* * *

Jack was sitting at a computer terminal, which since the re-building of Torchwood hadn't been used, and Gwen was at hers. They were both looking for rift activity. There was nothing above average yet.

The Doctor and Martha were sitting on the floor near by, playing a clapping game with Tosh. Martha had tried to play at the beginning but it was far too complex for her. The Doctor said it was a game that he used to play when he was a toddler back on Gallifrey.

Rhys entered the room.

"Jack?" Rhys tapped him on the shoulder. "Can I have a word with you? In private?"

Jack got up and led Rhys into his office.

"What did you find out Rhys?" Jack asked.

"That there was some kind of alien thingy going on Gwen's eighth birthday."

"More specific, there's always something alien going on in Cardiff," Jack rolled his eyes.

"Well, on the 16thof August in 1986, Gwen's mother and father saw a huge glowy, pulsy light come falling from the sky. It landed not two feet away from the house. When it hit the ground the pulsating light expanded and flooded the whole of the area with in a ten feet radius. It went into the bottom floor of Gwen's house and the one next door. Gwen was hit. She was passed out for about ten minutes and when she came to she announced, 'Release comes on the 26th of May." Scared the shit out of Gwen's parents, and she has no memory of it at all. The week before and the week after are nothing. Gone. Gwen went to a psychiatrist until she was about ten. She had no idea why. She never remembered though."

Jack thought, "Right, tell Gwen to come and see me."

Rhys left and went to where Gwen was sitting, she had picked up on the Doctor's clapping game and was playing it with Toshiko.

"Gwen?"

Gwen looked up, still clapping away, "Yes, love?"

"Jack wants to see you."

"Okay," Gwen stopped clapping and stood up. "Where?"

"His office."

Gwen entered Jack's office. He was sitting with his back to her, playing with a photograph of Ianto and Gwen smiling outside a pub.

"Jack?"

"Hello Gwen," Jack spun around and put the photo down.

"You wanted to see me?" Gwen picked up the photo and flicked the corner with her in it.

"I need to know something about Tosh," Jack smiled at her.

"Uh huh, and that is?" Gwen tilted her head to the left.

"When was she born, the date?"

Gwen frowned, "I thought I already told you."

"You probably did," Jack said impatiently. "Tell me again. I've forgotten."

"The 26th of May."


	11. Slightly Psychic

_Authors note: Oh my God! I am so sorry. I meant to update much, much, much sooner than this. I've been so busy with school just starting up again and birthdays and teachers seem to think I have no life and give me enough homework that I wont need one and I'm just so sorry. Yeah, so umm, read and enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood or Doctor Who. If I did Ianto would never have died and Donna would never have forgot._

"Why, is her birth date important, Jack?" Gwen asked.

Jack shook his head, "No," he lied. "I was just doing the paper work and I forgot. I need to go and run a few more tests on Tosh."

Jack jumped up and ran to Rhys.

"Where's Toshiko?" he asked frantically.

"The Doctor took her to the cells for 'the ultimate clapping game' or something," Rhys replied.

Jack ran to the cells, "Doctor!"

The Doctor was sulking as he walked up the stairs. Jack ran straight into him and both of them fell down.

"Ow," the Doctor yelped in surprise.

"Doctor, where's Tosh?" Jack asked.

"Waiting in the cells for me to come back with her victory cake." the Doctor continued up the stairs mumbling. "I can't believe a baby beat me at The Ultimate Pat A Cake."

Jack continued on his way, "Tosh!" he called.

"yeah," the small child replied.

"Tosh I need to run a few more tests on you, is that okay?" Jask asked.

Tosh nodded and held up her arms for him to pick her up.

Jack gave her a look, "You can walk. Exercise."

Tosh pouted but followed him back anyway.

Jack put the girl up on the examining table and pushed his sleeve up, revealing his vortex manipulator. He did a quick scan for alien life. It tested positive.

"Toshiko, stay here," Jack told her. "I'm going to go and get your dad."

Tosh nodded.

When Jack and Rhys returned Tosh was sitting next to a scanner.

"I know whats wrong," she told the two men.

"You do?" Rhys asked, still finding it strange to be having this conversation with his daughter.

"Uh huh" Tosh nodded. "It's this right?"

She held up a small hand which started to glow a brilliant purple colour.

"That's it!" Jack exclaimed. "That's exactly what we're looking for. Can you control it?"

Tosh nodded and flicked her wrist a bit. Her eyes joined the colour her hand had turned as jack was clouded by the same pulsating colour and lifted into the air.

"That is so cool!" Rhys laughed.

"Please put me down now Toshiko," Jack said.

Tosh obliged.

"Okay, so," Jack began. "There is definitely something psychic about Toshiko."

"No really?" Gwen called sarcastically from her hiding spot upstairs. "I hadn't noticed."

"Gwen!" Rhys and Jack exclaimed in unison.

"You weren't meant to see that," Jack said.

"I know," gwen replied. "I've been watching some CCTV security footage of the hub. I've forgotten the-- something," Gwen shook her head as if clearing her thoughts. She blinked quickly a few times. "I'm smarter than you Harkness. I'll help you find out what happened to Tosh, and to me."

"no Gwen," Jack said. "You've got to be careful with memory loss becau-"

Gwen suddenly gasped and staggered backwards, clutching her stomach "Ow!"

"Gwen are you okay?" Rhys asked, rushing to help his wife.

"She's just dandy," Jack replied sarcastically.

Gwen fell to her knees screaming.

"Gwen!" Rhys yelled and ran to his wife.

Then she blacked out.

_Authors note: Okay guys that's it. I promise I'll be faster at updating next time. You can help me be faster by giving me some ideas. I know this chapter was kinda short and I promised a longer one. But it just seemed like a good spot to stop where I did, so, yeah. Anyhoo, you know what to do. The Button. You press it. You give me a wonderful review. Or not so wonderful if you feel that's the case. ;P_


	12. Not Rocket Science

_Authors note: Hey everyone. Sorry for the wait. I've been a bit busy with, well, you know, life. It just gets in the way of everything. But hey, the chapters up now, you can throw stuff at me later. I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimer: You're all smart. i think you can work out what I made up and what I do not own. For those of you who can't; I do not own Torchwood._

"We need Martha!" Jack yelled as he dragged Gwen to the examining table.

Rhys nodded and quickly called her. Within seconds Martha was with them.

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"She's remembering something she shouldn't be," Jack said.

"She was screaming," Rhys was white as he held onto Tosh.

"Do you know why she was screaming?" Martha asked as she plugged some equipment into Gwen.

"She clutched her stomach," Jack said. "Where's the Doctor?"

"I dunno," Martha replied.

"I'll go find him," Rhys dashed out of the room.

Martha put Gwen's hand onto the scanner. On a monitor it showed a brilliant purple colour in her abdominal area.

"What is that?" asked Jack.

"No idea," Martha shrugged.

The the light started to move up Gwen's body. Finally it stopped moving in her brain.

"Oh God," Martha clutched her hand to her mouth.

"What is it," Jack asked in a panic.

"I don't know," Martha exclaimed.

The Doctor dashed in with Rhys, "What's happening?"

Martha pointed at the monitor. The Doctor shook his head.

"No," he said. "We've got to get that out of her."

"How?" Martha asked, already dreading the answer.

"We have to cut her open and release it," the Doctor said.

Rhys threw up.

After ten minutes and a bit of jiggery pokery the Doctor and Martha had Gwen's head cut open and the Doctor was trying to get a hole into her skull to release whatever was inside. Martha started hyperventilating.

"Martha calm down," the Doctor said. "This brain surgery, not rocket science."

Martha gave him a look. The Doctor ignored her and tried to get the sonic screwdriver to do what he wanted it to. Suddenly a purple cloud exploded out of her head.

"Woah!" Jack exclaimed.

"Catch it!" the Doctor ordered, as he fixed Gwen's head back to it's regular state.

Jack pulled out a little globe from his pocket and and threw it at the cloud. The cloud immediately got sucked into the ball.

Martha stared at the ball, "That reminds me of a pok'e ball."

Jack smirked and picked it up. The Doctor pulled something out of his trouser pocket and buzzed it around Gwen's head. The skin quickly put itself back together again and the hair grew back. Jack assumed that the skull was back again too.

"How did you..?" Martha began.

The Doctor smiled broadly, "Just sped up the healing process a bit, thought she might appreciate it." He pocketed the object.

"Rhys! Tosh!" the Doctor called out. "We're done now. You can come back."

Rhys and Toshiko returned and looked at Gwen.

"Did you even do anything?" Rhys asked.

Tosh giggled, "You cut her head open."

The Doctor looked at Tosh, "How'd you know that?"

Tosh tapped her ear, "I could hear you."

The Doctor leaned forward and buzzed the screwdriver in her ear. She laughed.

"That tickles!"

Gwen moaned.

"Is she waking up?" Rhys asked.

"No," Jack said sarcastically. "That's the sound people make when they are in a deep, deep sleep."

Rhys glared at Jack and looked back at his wife. Who was now sitting up.

"I have the worst headache," Gwen groaned

The others just laughed.

**One hour later**

The Doctor and Martha were examining the purple gas, which Jack had transferred into a cell. The Doctor had so far announceed that it was beautiful and it's planet of origin was "that way-ish", big and blue. Rhys had put Tosh down for a nap and had fallen asleep himself. Jack and Gwen had gone back to the tank with the growing child in it. It was at the last stage of development and jack predicted would be born in the next ten minutes or so.

"So this child," Gwen pointed. "Do you think it will grow at a regular rate or at the same rate as Tosh?"

Jack thought for a second, and then told her, "All I can say for certain is that it is going to be really smart."

Gwen smiled, "And Tosh, will she still keep growing this fast, mentally I mean. Will she just get smarter and smater?"

Jack shook his head, "I think, and this is only me thinking here, that she will stay how she is until her body catches up with her brain and then she will be just like every other child on the planet. Except I am pretty sure that her hearing and psychic powers will stay with her forever."

Gwen nodded, "What about you then?"

"What about me?" Jack asked.

"Are you going to stay?"

"You couldn't get rid of me again if you tried," Jack grinned. "I'll be sticking around to watch these two grow up. And, of course, save the Earth from alien invasion."

Gwen smiled. Then a bell went off in the tank.

"Whoops," Jack bounded over to it. "Lost track of time. We have a baby to deliver!"

_The next chapter will be either the last or second last depending on how many reviews I get, enthusiasm means two more chapters, lack of means one. It's up to you, but personally I hope y'all review :)_


	13. Welcome Home

_Author's Note: Hey everyone. i am so sorry times like a billion. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. it just happened. Anyway, here is the very last chapter of Welcome Home. I know, I'm sad too. It's only short, but making it longer would have just made it really wierd. So anyway, i hope you enjoy it and leave me lots of reviews. And I want to take this time now to say thank you to everyone who has, or will, review this story. You know who you are, and you guys are the best. Azzi_

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not muffle mumbble. I don't mdsfuefjs. I don't own Torchwood_

_A bell went off in the tank._

"_Woops," Jack bounded over to it. "Lost track of time. We have a baby to deliver!"_

Gwen's eyes widened, "What do we do?"

"You just stand next to it," Jack pointed at the tank. "I'll get it out."

Gwen jumped over next to the tank. She leaned down and smiled at the little creature.

Wow, she thought, this one looks just like Tosh did when she was born.

Jack dove under the tank and started fixing something up. Gwen peeked under it and saw that he was creating some kind of net under a small hole in the bottom of the tank that was slowly widening.

"Gwen?" Jack called up to her.

"Yeah?" she startled him by being right next to him.

"Could you ring Rhys and get him to bring the Doctor, Toshiko and Martha?" Jack asked.

"Sure, of course," Gwen pulled out her phone and pressed two on her speed dial.

"Hello?" Rhys answered after the first ring.

"Rhys," Gwen greeted him. "I need you to get down here and bring Tosh, the Doctor and Martha. The baby in the tank is being born."

"Yep," Rhys replied quickly and hung up.

Less than a minute later they were all standing beside the tank. Jack was still underneath the tank. Gwen ducked down next to him, the hole was a bigger than it had been.

"Got them," Gwen whispered, expecting Jack to scream at her sudden appearing act.

Instead he turned around with his eyelids inside out. Gwen jumped backwards and stood up. She could her her boss's laughter and swung a kick at his rear end. Then she got the scream she had been waiting for.

"Doctor?" Jack called. "Can you come down here and help me with the 'birth'? Martha, watch the baby from the top, tell me if anything starts to happen. Gwen, Rhys, you talk to the baby, tell it what's going on. Toshiko, can you try and get into it's mind and see what it's doing?"

They all nodded and got on with their assigned tasks. The room was full of noise.

"Doctor, Jack!"Martha called frantically. "It's starting to go through the hole at the bottom."

"I can see that," Jack replied. "We're at ten centimetres. Shouldn't be long now."

Gwen held tightly to Rhys's hand as she spoke to the child, "Hear that? It won't be long."

Tosh hummed melodically, the only calm person in the room.

"What are you doing, Tosh?" asked Rhys.

Tosh blinked up at her father, "I was calming the baby, and telling it everything would be alright."

"Can it hear you?" Rhys asked.

Tosh nodded, "Yes, it told me that it knows everything will be alright."

"Really?" Rhys asked

Another nod from Tosh and then the Doctor let out a sudden whoop, "Here we go!"

The room held a collective breath and then their was an ear piercing wail. The breath was released into a sigh.

"Gwen?" Jack grinned at her. "Do you want to meet your son?"

Gwen's eyes widened happily and she reached out her arms for the little boy. Jack handed him over.

"What are you going to call him," Martha asked, picking up Tosh so she could see her brother.

Gwen looked at Rhys, "I thought maybe after Owen, but he doesn't look much like an Owen."

Rhys shook his head, "No, he doesn't."

"Is there any name that you like for him?" asked Gwen.

Rhys nodded, "He looks like a Blake."

"Blake," Gwen grinned at the baby in her arms. "Blake David."

Rhys put his hand up to his son, who took his finger, "I like it. Welcome home Blake David Williams."

Blake gurgled happily at his family.


End file.
